


Ошибка

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mirror Universe, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Кирк размышляет о том, что именно станет его первой целью, когда он разберется с тем, как работает Абронат.





	Ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> Миррор!AU к событиям Beyond. Текст учитывает события миррорной арки комиксов по Ребуту.

Кирк держит в руках Абронат, гладит по кругу, изучает узор и думает. Мысль ярко видна на его лице, и надо быть совершенно наивным гуманоидом, чтобы не знать — ничего хорошего дальше не последует.  
  
— Это было очень и очень глупо с вашей стороны, — наконец произносит Кирк, слегка размахивая Абронатом в такт своим словам. — Нужно было дважды, нет, трижды подумать, прежде чем совершать такой опрометчивый поступок.  
  
Кирк делает несколько шагов туда-сюда, а затем замирает и, наклоняясь, добавляет:  
  
— Скажите мне, капитан Эдисон, вы действительно думали, что я не получу желаемое?  
  
Эдисон, нет, Кролл не поднимает головы. Возможно, просто не может. На его ребристом лице видны темные пятна, а на подбородке зияет резаная рана — попытка побега явно не удалась.  
  
— Вы скажете мне, как эта штука работает, — произносит Кирк, поднося Абронат к лицу Кролла. — И может быть, тогда я забуду о вашем предательстве.  
  
Кролл молчит.  
  
Кирк снова думает. Размышляет о том, что именно станет его первой целью, когда он разберется с тем, как работает Абронат. Ему хочется понять не только это — Кирк точно уверен, что Спок и Маккой определят, как Эдисону удалось так долго поддерживать свою жизнь. И эта технология пополнит коллекцию и займет свое почетное место рядом с Танталовым полем и другими ценными изобретениями.  
  
А пока можно вдоволь помучить бывшего капитана ISS «Франклин».  
  
Но тишину прерывает вошедший в помещение Скотт — у него почему-то подбит глаз, и в довершение к рассеченной скуле треснула нижняя губа. Правда кровь там отчего-то частично синяя.  
  
— Капитан, у меня для вас кое-что есть, — произносит Скотт и машет рукой охране за порогом. В дверях появляется связанная инопланетянка с белоснежной, если бы не черные полосы, кожей и глазами, напоминающими оранжевую поверхность Юпитера.  
  
— Кто это? — спрашивает Кирк. Он замечает то, как зло инопланетянка смотрит на Кролла, а затем отводит взгляд.  
  
— Нашел ее, пока пытался добраться до места встречи, — поясняет Скотт. — Похоже, она одна из тех, кто пострадал от Кролла.  
  
— Нехорошо, капитан Эдисон, ой как нехорошо, — наигранно произносит Кирк и, подойдя к инопланетянке совсем близко, хватает ее за подбородок, заставляя поднять лицо. — Хорошенькая.  
  
Он проводит большим пальцем по ее нижней губе и смазывает с кожи синюю кровь из уголка ее рта, а затем вновь возвращается к Кроллу.  
  
— Вы же понимаете, что Спок и Ухура расшифруют всю имеющуюся на это оружие информацию?  
  
— Я не буду помогать тебе, Кирк, — почти выплевывая слова, произносит Кролл. — Ты и твоя Империя заслуживаете того, чтобы вас уничтожили.  
  
— Кажется, вы, капитан Эдисон, повторяетесь, — Кирк садится перед ним на корточки — выглядит он так, будто ему скучно. — Когда императрица выдворила вас из Империи, вы говорили то же самое.  
  
— По крайней мере, я верен себе, — отвечает Кролл. — Чего не скажешь о тебе, Кирк. Я читал твой бортовой журнал — своим безумием ты напоминаешь мне Арчера в его последние дни. Тот тоже верил, что может быть выше императора.  
  
На мгновение Кирк теряет над собой контроль и бьет Кролла Абронатом по лицу. От этого внезапного нападения инопланетянка вздрагивает, а Скотт улыбается.  
  
— Я вас разочарую, капитан Эдисон, — начинает говорить Кирк, когда ярость в его глазах утихает. — Я не просто выше императора. Я — император.  
  
На секунду на лице Кролла проступает удивление, но оно быстро сменяется ужасом: он видит, что Кирк не врет.  
  
— Вы взломали базы данных всех имперских кораблей кроме Нарады.  
  
В глазах Кролла явно читается понимание своей ошибки — он не учел, что имперские капитаны все еще находятся в раздрае после смены власти в Империи, и бортовые журналы не отражают действительности.  
  
— Капитан Кирк, — в дверном проеме появляется Спок. Он бросает короткий взгляд на инопланетянку, но никак не комментирует ее присутствие.  
  
— Что такое, коммандер?  
  
— Мы расшифровали записи, касающиеся артефакта.  
  
— Порадуйте меня.  
  
— Кажется, я знаю, как его использовать.  
  
— Замечательно, — радостно произносит Кирк, а затем, обратившись к Кроллу, спрашивает: — Капитан Эдисон, вы же составите нам честь присутствовать при первом испытании?  
  
Кролл ожидаемо не отвечает. Кирк смотрит на него некоторое время, а потом отдает приказ привести пленника туда, куда скажет Спок, и покидает помещение.  
  
— Я думала, что хуже Кролла нет никого, — вдруг подает голос инопланетянка. — Как же я ошибалась.


End file.
